The Big List of Why
by Horribibble
Summary: A short, humorous KK oneshot of Kagome's comparisons. Please enjoy!EDIT: Please forgive me! I've extended it as you all asked...but I think I've failed. Oo
1. Take Me, I'm Yours!

**The Big List of Why**

**By:KitsuneArasi**

**Don't own it!**

**And before I get flamed, no I don't hate Inu Yasha! In fact, I like the guy.**

**Let's just say I couldn't help myself. - **

* * *

It's a warm summer day in Japan. Birds are singing, children are playing, and Kagome Higurashi is up in her room, making a list to help her rationalize her growing feelings for a certain wolf prince.

The list is as follows:

**Inu Yasha**

_Good Points_

Occasionally sort of nice

Strong

Good-looking

Jumps really high

_Bad Points_

Cocky

Stubborn

Rude

Mean

Unfaithful

Possessive

Immature

Foolish

Violent

Short-tempered

Impatient

Overzealous

Annoying

Childish

Selfish

No manners (Chew with your mouth CLOSED!)

_**Giveaways:**_

_**Ears**_

_**Tendency to attack anything that moves. **_

'Oh I can just see it now: "Ahh! No! That's a POLICE OFFICER!" And then the orange jumpsuit. I'd just _love _to explain to the government how someone who doesn't exist managed to assault (and possibly maim) a police officer. But then…Kouga…'

**Kouga**

_Good Points_

Nice

Strong

Good-looking

Runs really fast

Caring

Sweet

Protective

Attentive

Loyal

Possessive (in that attractive, makes-you-feel-safe way, not that: Your-friends-can-burn-in-h.ll-if-they-come-close way)

Polite to anyone that deserves it.

_Bad Points_

Arrogant

Stubborn

_Giveaways_

Tail (Easily concealed)

**Winner:**

_**Kouga**_

'Thought so.'

_A few days later…_

As the prince of wolves came to his mate-to-be in her group's campsite he was pleasantly surprised when she swung her bag onto one shoulder, took the kitsune up in her arms, jumped into his and said determinedly, "Take me, I'm yours."

On the other hand, the spurned inu hanyou was scared shitless that he'd gone insane when, as the wolf prince began to walk off, ignoring his insults, Kagome responded not by screaming 'Sit boy!' but by kissing the wolf soundly and flipping the hanyou off over his shoulder.

Sango and Miroku grinned and clapped, happy for their friend and…

Kirara meowed and scratched at a flea.


	2. Down, Tarzan! Down, boy!

A/N: Due to popular request, I'm going to take a swing at continuing the "Big List of Why" one-shot series. I just wish I could get this sort of response rate for my other stories. -.-; Anyway, I'm glad you all liked it. It really made me happy to hear from all the people who thought it was cute and romantic. I seem to recall shouting my oh-so-coined phrase, "Yush!" and the occasional "Omg-z0r". I am also very grateful that none of you gave me cause to steal Alli's "Yarr!".

...Anyway, I'm pretty sure not many of you wanted to read that little memo so here we are...

THE RELEVANT STUFF! Now, if that didn't get your attention...

I'm not terribly sure I'm going to be able to have a list in every chapter. I'll try, but I'm not certain I can. I don't even really know where I'm going with these. I'm just going where my mind takes me and hoping that you all enjoy that which you have requested. I'm not really sure if it was the list that made you all enjoy it, so if you could let me know through a review or e-mail, that'd be great. REALLY RELEVANT: Any ideas for future chapters are welcome. I could use the inspiration. I'll be sure to thank you in the title if I use it (and trust me, I probably will).

COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT QUESTION:

Does anyone here have IMVU? I'd really love to hear from anyone who does. If you don't and you'd like to check it out, let me know and I'll send you an invite. If you do, my name is Vyrania. Drop me a line sometime. ...I really hope I can't get reported for that. If it is verboten, will someone let me know so I can take it down?

Thanks.

Oh yes, the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Is there really much more to say than that? I mean, come on, if I owned it I wouldn't be writing fiction about it, right?**

Now on to the part you actually want to see...I'll try to make it longer so you don't feel cheated by my ranting.

**The List Series**

**Part. 2**

By: KitsuneArasi

"This is very bad." Kagome hadn't been Alpha Female for long, but it didn't take any knowledge of her new position to know what the other woman said was one hundred percent true.

She'd been watching some of the pups play with Ikuko, the wolf that most reminded Kagome of her mother...but wasn't that appropriate? She was, after all, Kagome's new aunt. Ikuko was the elder sister of Kouga's father and often took charge of watching the pups, but now that Kagome had come she was also serving to educate the young human-turned-otherwise on the ways of the pack.

They had started with the most basic elements to ensure that Kagome did not violate any important rules or offend any of her new packmates. Some of them were obvious, some of them were strange, and some sent the girl into peals of laughter before realizing that the dark-blue haired wolf was completely serious.

The two had lost track of what the pups were doing momentarily in favor of a very unnerving discussion on wolf nature and the digestion of certain vegetables (which included a rather unpleasant story of Yugobi-a member of the pack- and how the color of his vomit had matched the color of Kagome's old school fuku. The teenager was thus relieved that she had long ago switched to wearing jeans, t-shirts, and the occasional tank top to the feudal era) when a shout had alerted them to their current predicament.

Kobi, a little wolf pup with brown hair, eyes, and tail was _hanging upside down _from a very high tree branch (well, high for such a small pup anyway) and his grip was slipping. If he fell, it was more than likely that he would break something, or perhaps several somethings. Now according to pack charter, in most cases regarding young ones and minor injury, adults were not to interfere. It was believed that trial and error were the best ways to teach a child certain things. If a pup was burned coming too close to a fire, this would teach him not to continue making any more of such contact with the flames. This rule Kagome had accepted as reasonable, but...

But this was different.

This held a very strong possibility of resulting in more than a minor injury, especially with the added factor of Kobi being upside down.

Kagome wasn't surprised when Ikuko laid a hand gently on her arm to stop her-the woman had grown up around this rule, but the context justified the new Alpha Female, and she knew it. That was precisely why Kagome shook her head before proceeding at a run to where the other pups had gathered at the base of the tree. There was no way that Kagome would let the little boy die or suffer paralysis from a broken neck just to learn that he should not climb so high at his age. Boys his age were naturally curious-that did not warrant death or disability as punishment.

"Come on, Kobi. It's okay. You can let go; I'll catch you."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to...cry."

'Die' was definitely not a good thing to say to the scared little pup.

"Hu-?-aaahhh!"

His words were replaced with a shocked cry as the branch snapped, sending him hurtling toward Kagome and-he screamed some more-the ground.

But the girl stood still with her arms raised to catch him as he came within her reach, and catch him she did. She spun around once before holding him close to her as she had done many times with many scared little boys falling out of many different trees. Yes indeed, if there was one thing Kagome could say for herself it was that her gift with children was often exercised and, as was just then proven, included being a living stunt net.

She held him to her until the shaking calmed and then set him down to run off with his friends after voicing a short speech that her mother had given Souta (her very first and most frequent Tarzan-gone-wrong experience) each time Kagome had saved him from an intimate moment with the earth. She turned around at the sound of slight applause, "I do believe your approach left him with a better understanding than learning the hard way. Congratulations, niece."

Kagome smiled big and wide as the older woman hugged her, wrapping her in the familiar, motherly scent of lilies and soapy water.

"Come. Let us finish today's lessons quickly, before the little ones find any more ways to get in trouble, hm?"

"I'd hate to use my mother's 'sharp knives are not for playing Save the Hime' speech."

---

Kagome sat in the den she now shared with Kouga, her pencil _rat-tat-tatting_ on her notebook as she killed time before her mate came home. She finally resolved to jot down her favorite rules of the few that she had learned today. _Five, _she decided, _Five is a good number._

5. An Alpha Female must situate herself upon the lap of her mate at every meal for a certain period of time after the mating to respect their union.

Kagome blushed. _I doubt I'll mind that..._

4. If you are being ill treated by a male, it is Kouga's responsibility to defend you (at least initially). You must seek his approval both to have yourself defended in insignificant matters and to defend yourself.

_Ugh. I can't believe that. I actually have to learn to ask permission to defend myself from any jerk or pervert that comes along. I really hope I can't get in trouble for slapping anyone that really deserves it._

(This wasn't so much a favorite as the one directly related to it.)

3. You may, as the Alpha Female, defend other females and children when they are abused.

Kagome smiled. _I'm glad. I probably would have done it even if it wasn't allowed._

2. You may influence the acceptance and expulsion of certain packmembers.

She frowned a bit, _Well, just in case anything big comes up._

1. As Kouga, as your mate, has the right to defend you and his claim to you as his mate, so do you have the right to defend him and your claim to him as your mate against other females. In addition to this, while Kouga _is_ responsible for your protection and well-being, _you_ may request to defend _yourself_ from other females verbally or physically and he will be unable to deny you...usually.

She grinned, "Hear that, baby? You're _all _mine."

xXx

Edit: A LONG time after I wrote this.

Oo Oh _no no noooo. _I know I did not write an ending that sucky. …I did? …I'm gonna go cry now.


End file.
